dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Hebrew dub
The Hebrew dub is produced by Videofilm Studios and began with working on Dragon Ball Z in mid 2002. The show itself aired on September 2002. Besides Dragon Ball, which wasn't dubbed because of it's sexual and inappropriate humor, the entire franchise had been dubbed to Hebrew. History The Hebrew dub was recorded for the Israeli "Kids' Channel" (Arutz Hayeladim) for the 4 PM time slot Sundays to Thursdays and covered the first 52 episodes of Dragon Ball Z as "season 1". It ended with "The Past and Future" and was syndicated all the previous 52 episodes while the studio was working on the "second season" which ended with episode 105 in late March 2003. The show was putted on hold for the next 8 months and resumed airing in Hannukah on November 2003 with a new voice actor for Gohan. This run of the show covered everything from episode 106 til the end of the Cell Games Saga at late July 2004 as "Season 3". While it was airing the Hebrew dub for the remainder of the Dragon Ball Z series took place, and ended with the Peaceful World Saga at early December 2004. The ending of the series was given a special treatment by the "Kids' Channel" which held a special broadcasting of the show's 2 last episodes in a row with the anchors dressed as Super Saiyan Goku and Kid Buu for the event and held a meeting of the crowd with some of the voice actors and director, and ended with the announcement of Dragon Ball GT was already being dubbed by that time and that it was about to begin airing in the next month to come. Dragon Ball GT and Movies In January 2005, Dragon Ball GT aired in Israel and lasted til March 2005. It then was syndicated from start to bottom until the end of June. In July 2005, the "Kids' Channel" had announced that all the Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z movies and specials to date were being dubbed and will air on a weekly basis in Thursday mornings at 9AM and in a re-run at 4 PM of that same day. All of the movies and specials aired by November 2005. By December 2005, all of the movies and specials ran in re-runs from first to last in the same weekly basis until February 2006. In July 2007, Dragon Ball Z was re-airing with 2 episodes per day at 6 PM each night of the summer. Dragon Ball Super In March 2016, Dragon Ball Super was already in working and that a deal was signed with Nickelodeon Israel. The show premiered on August 31, 2016 at the 4 PM time slot. Many of the original voice actors returned to dub the new show, mainly on the main cast, while secondary cast members who took a leave were replaced with new ones. The show was airing Sundays to Thursdays as it was on the past, and on the weekend Nickelodeon Israel had aired the entire week's episodes on the 5 PM to 7 PM time slot on Fridays and on the 12 AM to 2 PM on Saturdays. The only episode to be left out of the dubbing was episode 89 in which Master Roshi's sexual misbehavior seemed as "inappropriate, uneducational, and unworthy of screen-time" by the Israelis. At October 2018, the Saturday re-runs of the show were moved to 4PM to 6PM time slot. Currently the dub reached episode 104 and is in hiatus due to Toei's distrubution limits. Category:Dubs Category:Non-english dubs